Freddy Fazbear
:Você está procurando por Golden Freddy, por Toy Freddy, por Shadow Freddy, por Phantom Freddy, por Nightmare Freddy ou até mesmo por Nightmare Fredbear? FNaF = Freddy Fazbear 'é o principal antagonista de ''Five Nights at Freddy's. Ele é um urso animatrônico que é deixado no "modo livre" durante a noite, a qual ele passeia pela Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear juntamente com os outros animatrônicos até as 6:00 da manhã. Ele força qualquer humano a entrar em uma fantasia de Freddy Fazbear, assim como os outros animatrônicos, resultando a morte da pessoa. Aparência Freddy é um urso animatrônico marrom com leve tom de marrom em seu estômago e seu focinho inchado. No palco, ele veste um chapéu preto alto e preto e uma gravato borboleta enquanto segura um microfone na mão direita. Ele tem sombrancelhas pretas e grosas, pés de três dedos. e três sardas enegrecidas em ambos os lados de seu focinho. Desde as palmas das mãos e os dedos embaixo tem o que parece ser marcas de mãos. Suas orelhas redondas são articuladas e são, portanto, capaz de se mover para trás e para frente. Freddy tem dentes de um animal herbívoro em sua mandíbula, e como a maioria dos animatrônicos na pizzaria (exceto para Foxy), não tem dentes visíveis em sua mandíbula superior. Ele tem marcas de mãos humanas no lado direito do rosto e do queixo, pelo lado esquerdo, embora elas são difíceis de localizar. Suas íris são normalmente de cor azul clara, mas ele é comumente visto com seus olhos de endoesqueleto na câmera e em um de seus jumpscares, ao invés de seus olhos normais, que ele e Foxy são os dois únicos animatronicôs cujos alunos brilham no escuro. thumb|208px|Freddy com as marcas de mão em seu rosto (em verde, para melhor indentificação) Localização Freddy começa a noite no Palco, juntamente com seus amigos Bonnie e Chica. Quando ativado, ele vai andar a partir do Palco até o Escritório. O caminho é o seguinte: Palco → Área de Refeições → Banheiros → Cozinha → Corredor Leste → Canto do Corredor Leste → Escritório. Ao contrário dos outros animatrônicos, ele permanecerá em áreas escuras da sala de que ele está ocupando, deixando principalmente os olhos e partes do seu rosto visíveis. Isto implica que Freddy evita as câmaras, tanto quanto possível ou, como o Cara do Telefone afirma, este pode ser apenas devido ao fato de Freddy é mais ativo no escuro. Freddy não será visível se outro animatrônico está na mesma sala que ele. Visualizando Freddy sobre as câmeras de segurança vai atrasá-lo em seu caminho, mesmo que ele não é visível no quarto devido a presença de Bonnie ou Chica. Freddy vai tocar seu jingle de tanto quando ele está na cozinha, onde ele não é visível como câmera que de quarto está desativado, ou no escritório quando a energia acaba e o jogador não tem meios de se defender. Comportamento thumb|left|Freddy quando a energia acaba, antes de atacarNas primeiras duas noites, Freddy estará inativo e permanecerá no palco, olhando para o norte ou as vezes olhando para a câmera. Durante as noites ele só se torna ativo se o jogador ficar sem energia. thumb|right|Jumpscare de Freddy quando a energia acabaApós a energia acabar o jogador passa alguns segundos no escritório escuro, o rosto de Freddy Fazbear acende-se na porta esquerda, iluminada e brilhante, acompanhado de sua caixa de música do jingle. Depois de alguns segundos, as luzes restantes de rosto do Escritório e Freddy irá piscar e desligar, transformando a sala completamente escura (além, Freddy vai parar tão bem). Sendo inicialmente não visível (mas às vezes seus passos são ouvidos), Freddy vai abordar o jogador para atacá-lo, resultando em Game Over. Se o jogador "Finge de morto" (ou seja, não se move enquanto ele toca seu jingle de), o ataque pode ser atrasada. Normalmente, fazendo isso pode manter Freddy jogando seu jingle um pouco mais e, quando as luzes são completamente apagadas, pode atrasar o seu ataque, dando ao jogador um pouco mais de tempo para aguentar até 06:00 thumb|Jumpscare de Freddy Fazbear ao entrar no EscritórioDa Noite 3 em diante, ele pode tornar-se ativo enquanto o energia está funcionando. Normalmente, quando Freddy se move, uma risada profunda e passos correndo são ouvidos em vez dos habituais passos que andam os animatronicôs geralmente cria um movimento. Freddy só se move ou quando o monitor está desligado ou se o jogador não está a observá-lo diretamente. Freddy só pode entrar no Escritório através do Corredor Leste, com a exceção de quando a energia foi drenada, em que ele só entrará no Escritório através do Corredor Oeste, especificamente, a porta esquerda. Como seus movimentos são muito rápidos, ele muitas vezes pode aparecer como se ele é capaz de teletransportar (muito parecido com Bonnie). Este problema é agravado pelo fato de que o jogador não pode sempre ouvi-lo rir quando ele se move como outros sons podem impedir o jogador de ouvi-lo rir, o que significa que o jogador tem que procurar constantemente por ele para garantir que ele não está perto do Escritório . A maneira mais eficiente para evitar Freddy é se inviltrar no Escritório é monitorar frequentemente as câmeras, a fim de parar seus movimentos. Se Freddy é visto na CAM 4B, o jogador deve sempre fechar a porta enquanto olha para o monitor, a menos que o jogador está a vendo câmera, . A razão para isso é que, caso contrário, Freddy pode mover-se dentro da sala do jogador. Freddy só irá se mover dentro do Escritório se o jogador olha para o lado do CAM 4B para monitorar outra câmera enquanto ele está lá. Se Freddy não aparece no ponto cego, a sua posição no Canto do Corredor Leste indica que ele é apenas um passo de entrar no escritório e terminando o jogo. Áudio Música do Freddy ("Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre"; também referido como "Marcha Toreadora") Arquivo:FreddysThemeTune.ogg O grito que Freddy dá ao atacar o jogador. Cada animatrônico (exceto Golden Freddy) dá este mesmo grito nessa mesma circunstância. Arquivo:JUMPSCARESOUND.ogg As risadas que Freddy dá enquanto caminha Arquivo:FreddyAndando1.ogg Arquivo:FreddyAndando2.ogg Arquivo:FreddyAndando3.ogg Freddy chegando perto do Escritório Arquivo:Freddyentrandonooffice.ogg Curiosidades Nome *Freddy Fazbear não possui um segundo nome como os outros animatrônicos (Bonnie, o Coelho; Chica, a Galinha, etc.). Ou seja, ele não é propriamente chamado de urso, apenas no final de seu sobrenome (Fazbear -> Bear = Urso). *O nome "Fazbear" pode ser uma referência a Fozzie Bear (um personagem de Muppets), que, por sua vez, é nomeado em homenagem ao designer de efeitos especiais Faz Fazakas, o homem que criou o mecanismo que dá movimentação às orelhas dos animatrônicos. Este homem foi o criador (junto com alguns outros designers) do mecanismo que deu aos animatrônicos a possibilidade de mover o rosto para gerar expressões faciais, bem como movimentar suas orelhas. Mecânicas * Freddy, no primeiro jogo, é o único animatrônico da série capaz de entrar no Escritório pelos dois lados (pelo Corredor Oeste, quando acaba a energia, e pelo Corredor Leste, quando ele caminha até lá). * Freddy é sempre o último animatrônico a sair do Palco, depois de Chica e Bonnie. Isso inclui a Custom Night com Freddy de I.A. 20, enquanto os outros tem uma I.A. mais baixa. Provavelmente isso se deve pois não há arquivos no jogo de qualquer outro animatrônico no Palco sem a presença do Freddy ativo. * Freddy foi originalmente programado para ficar parado e só se mover quando a energia do jogador acabar, semelhante ao seu comportamento nas duas primeiras noites. No entanto, Scott Cawthon, desenvolvedor do jogo, queria dar ao titular ênfase ao personagem, e assim, programou I.A. de Freddy para perseguir o jogador durante as terceira, quarta e quinta noites. * Uma explicação para a falta de movimentos de Freddy nas duas primeiras noites seria de que Freddy estaria estudando os movimentos do jogador para tentar se adaptar a eles. * O Cara do Telefone afirma que Freddy se torna mais ativo no escuro. Isso explica o porquê dele se esconder nas áreas mais escuras de cada sala, ao contrário de Bonnie e Chica, que acabam ficando nas áreas mais claras * Freddy é um dos três animatrônicos que não são vistos nos pontos cegos do Escritório, sendo os outros Foxy e Golden Freddy. * Ao contrário dos outros animatrônicos, os olhos de Freddy só podem ser vistos quando a energia acaba, quando ele está no Corredor Leste ou quando todos os animatrônicos estão no Palco. ** No trailer do segundo jogo, quando Freddy está olhando fixamente para a CAM 03, é possível ver que um de seus olhos é o de endoesqueleto escuro. * Freddy, no primeiro jogo, é o único animatrônico a dar dois jumpscares diferentes. Um quando a energia do jogador acaba e ele entra pelo Corredor Oeste, e outro quando ele entra pelo Corredor Leste * Se Freddy ataca o jogador depois de abaixar o monitor, os botões de luz/porta irão desaparecer por uma fração de segundos. * Clicando no nariz do Freddy, no pôster "Celebrate!", um som de corneta será ouvido. Arquivo:Squeak.ogg Aparência *Freddy pode ser visto segurando seu microfone quando está no Palco e quando está indo da Área de Jantar para o Corredor Leste. Isso faz dele o único animatrônico do primeiro jogo a manter seu item de palco quando não está no Palco. * Freddy é uma mistura entre a versão de 1977 de Chuck, de Chuck E. Cheese's, uma vez que ambos são líderes vocais vestindo um chapéu e uma gravata borboleta, e Billy Bob de ShowBiz Pizza, pois ele e Freddy são ursos membros de uma banda. ** Freddy também se assemelha ao animatrônico Henry de Country Bears. * Num pôster distorcido do Freddy, ele é mostrado rasgando sua própria cabeça. Uma de suas mãos está no queixo, onde originalmente há a marca de uma mão. ** Se for verdade o fato de os corpos das crianças do Incidente das Crianças Desaparecidas estarem dentro dos animatrônicos, então as marcas de mãos na cabeça de Freddy não seriam de alguém tentando empurrá-lo, e sim de uma pessoa retirando a sua cabeça para colocar o corpo ali dentro. Essa teoria é suportada por um dos Minigames da Morte, "Give Gifts, Give Life", em que uma criança morta é colocada dentro do traje do Freddy. Alucinações * Freddy aparece com olhos humanos nas alucinações, enquanto Bonnie aparece sem seu endoesqueleto ou com olhos escuros. * Freddy tem um semelhante chamado "Golden Freddy". Não se sabe se é um traje dele, um traje mais antigo dele ou se é um fantasma. Atualmente, acredita-se que o Golden Freddy é uma das alucinações paranóicas de Mike Schmidt. Áudio * A música de Freddy é uma versão editada da canção de Georges Bizet ''Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre ''(Canção do Toreador) da ópera "Carmen". A música pode ser encontrada aqui. ** Especula-se que a inclusão da música no jogo serviria para "dar forças" a Mike, pois a música se trata das glórias das touradas, superando o risco de morte. ** A versão do jogo pode ser ouvida abaixo: Arquivo:FreddysThemeTune.ogg * A música de Freddy pode ser ouvida na ligação da quarta noite, implicando que Freddy estaria envolvido com a morte do Cara do Telefone. * A risada que é ouvida quando Freddy se movimenta é, na verdade, o áudio de uma garota rindo, porém é distorcida para que fique mais lenta e grave (ouça abaixo). ** A risada da garota pode ser ouvida quando o jogador olha para o pôster de Golden Freddy. Arquivo:Freddylaughing.ogg |-| FNaF2 = '''Freddy Fazbear fez sua segunda aparição no jogo Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Ele, assim como os outros três animatrônicos do primeiro jogo, caiu em desuso. Aparência Comparado aos outros animatrônicos originais, Freddy parece estar um pouco menos danificado. Sua aparência mudou um pouco para o segundo jogo, onde as diferenças podem ser vistas claramente na primeira imagem promocional do jogo lançada por Scott Cawthon (veja no menu Galeria). No jogo, é explicado que Freddy passou por um processo de retrofit, mas foi deixado inacabado após a administração optar por fazer Toy Freddy. Sua aparência em geral não mudou, mas pequenas diferenças são visíveis - principalmente os botões adicionados ao seu peito e uma costura mais visível na parte de baixo de seus braços. Mais notavelmente, os danos de seus braços são semelhantes ao de Foxy, mostrando partes de seu endoesqueleto. Além disso, seu joelho esquerdo também está danificado; fios podem ser vistos pulando para fora. O segmento de seu corpo é menor e seu chapéu é removível, como pode ser visto enquanto Freddy está no chão da sala de Partes & Serviços. Dessa vez, Freddy tem dentes na parte de cima de sua mandíbula e sua cabeça parece ligeiramente mais quadrada. Ele não possui mais sardas, suas sobrancelhas são finas e pequenas, sua orelha interna é mais profunda, tem bochechas menos arredondadas e seu filtro labial é mais profundo. Seus olhos estão ligeiramente em uma posição diferente, também parecendo mais profundos na máscara e o seu focinho parece ser menor. O motivo dele cair em desuso pode ser devido a negligência da empresa ou foi usado apenas pelas peças, já que está velho e ultrapassado. Localização Freddy começa a se mover na Noite 2, embora seja muito inativo e incapacitado na Noite 3. Freddy começa a noite na sala de Partes & Serviços, parecendo estar "bêbado", junto com os outros antigos animatrônicos, o qual Freddy é o último a sair do quarto. Ele então passa pelo Salão Principal e, em seguida, ela Sala de Festas 3 encarando a câmera. Após isso, ele aparece no corredor em frente ao Escritório. Comportamento 200px|thumb|left|Freddy Fazbear atacando o jogadorFreddy é menos inativo do que Bonnie e Chica; no entanto, ele age de uma maneira muito semelhante. Freddy aparentemente não é ativo o suficiente para entrar no Escritório até a Noite 3 (assim como no primeiro jogo). Parecido com seu homólogo Toy, Freddy toma o caminho do corredor em frente ao Escritório para chegar até o jogador. Se Freddy estiver no corredor e o jogador abaixa o Monitor, ou Freddy forçá-lo para baixo, o animatrônico aparecerá em frente a mesa e as luzes irão piscar constantemente, desaparecendo em seguida. O jogador deve colocar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear no momento que avistar Freddy para evitar uma morte iminente. Atrasar ou deixar de colocar a máscara, Freddy atacará o jogador na próxima vez que ele abaixar o Monitor (ou como sempre, poderá forçá-lo para baixo). Freddy também pode tirar a máscara do jogador caso esse tenha demorado para colocá-la. Freddy não tem táticas particulares assim como acontece no primeiro jogo. Ele pode ser visto em algumas câmeras, e é claramente visto no ponto cego do corredor, raramente tentando esconder sua presença do jogador usando áreas escuras que as câmeras não podem filmar claramente. Quanto a isso, pode ser assumido que isso se deve a sua deterioração. Também pode ser considerado que isso se deve a natureza do segundo jogo, como sendo uma prequência, mostrando a ganha de experiência de Freddy. Áudio O grito de Freddy Fazbear ao atacar o jogador. Todos os animatrônicos emitem esse mesmo grito, excluindo Golden Freddy e Balloon Boy. Arquivo:Xscream2.ogg Curiosidades Mecânicas *Freddy encara a câmera da Sala de Festas 3 assim como encara a câmera do Canto do Corredor Leste, no primeiro jogo. *Freddy é o único animatrônico que aparece na tela de Game Over. *Igualmente ao primeiro jogo, Freddy só se torna ativo após Bonnie e Chica terem se movido, independentemente da I.A. selecionada na Custom Night. *Foxy e The Puppet tomam o lugar de Freddy quando algo para de funcionar (a Lanterna e a Caixinha de Música, respectivamente). *Freddy é um dos poucos animatrônicos que não aparecem nos dutos de ventilação; os outros quatro são Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Foxy e The Puppet. *Freddy é um dos personagens que não atacam com o braço estendido, os cinco outros são: Mangle, Toy Freddy, Chica, Bonnie e Golden Freddy. *É possível que algumas vezes, quando Foxy e Freddy estão no corredor em frente ao Escritório ao mesmo tempo, o jogador não seja capaz de ver Foxy devido a Freddy estar bloqueando sua visão. *A maneira de como Freddy está perto do banheiro feminino enquanto no Salão Principal pode ser uma referência ao primeiro jogo, quando o animatrônico se esconde no banheiro feminino. Aparência *Enquanto Freddy está na Sala de Festas 3, pode-se notar que um de seus olhos é o olho de endoesqueleto, enquanto o outro está normal. Essa é a única vez que o olho do endoesqueleto de Freddy pode ser visto no segundo jogo, além de sua aparição no menu principal. *As pupilas de Freddy permanecem brilhando enquanto ataca o jogador. A única vez em que elas não são vistas brilhando é quando Freddy está na sala de Partes & Serviços. Dark Faces *O jogador pode, raramente, se deparar com uma tela de Freddy sem olhos após a morte ou ao inicializar o jogo. Essa tela, juntamente com as telas de Foxy e Toy Bonnie, pode ser uma referência a tela de Bonnie sem olhos no primeiro jogo. Homólogos *Freddy tem um homólogo que aparece algumas vezes na sala de Partes & Serviços como alucinação. *Freddy tem mais homólogos do que qualquer outro personagem da série: Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy e "Shadow Freddy." **Shadow Freddy, no entanto, é considerado um homólogo de Golden Freddy devido a posição em que a alucinação aparece na sala de Partes & Serviços. |-| FNaF3 = Freddy Fazbear retorna mais uma vez em Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ele é agora uma das atrações da Pavores Fazbear juntamente aos outros animatrônicos. Ele pode ser visto do lado de fora do Escritório através da porta esquerda do local. Sendo um traje sem vida, Freddy é incapaz de atacar ou assustar o jogador com um jumpscare. Sua aparição não afeta a jogatina já que ele está presente apenas para fins estéticos. Aparência O modelo de Freddy é idêntico ao do primeiro jogo. Seu traje está completamente vazio e ele não apresenta braços, pernas, orelhas e olhos, apenas possuindo sua cabeça e seu tronco. Ele também não possui seu chapéu de costume, e também não apresenta um endoesqueleto, o qual foi substituído por um cabideiro. Minigames A aparição mais notável de Freddy é durante um Minigame de fim-de-noite. Ao completar cada noite, o jogador será redirecionado à um curto minigame, com gráficos semelhantes ao de jogos do antigo Atari, durante o qual o ele deve navegar pelo mapa da pizzaria do primeiro jogo. Na primeira noite, o jogador controlará Freddy Fazbear, que estará do lado de Bonnie e Chica no Palco do primeiro jogo. Ao deixar o Palco e entrar em qualquer outra sala, o jogador irá se deparar com uma versão roxa de Freddy, instruindo-o a segui-lo. Ele irá levá-lo a um quarto no lado leste do restaurante e entrará em uma sala que é inacessível ao jogador (que receberá a mensagem "ERR" se tentar acessá-la). Ao tentar se afastar, em seguida, Purple Man sairá correndo e desmantelará Freddy, fazendo com que o minigame termine. Durante todos os outros minigames de fim-de-noite, os restos de Freddy poderão ser vistos espalhados pelo quarto onde ele foi desmantelado. Curiosidades *Ao analisarmos bem a face do traje de Freddy, marcas de mãos humanas poderão ser vistas, assim como em Five Nights at Freddy's. |-| FNaF4 = right Como os outros animatrônicos originais Freddy Fazbear por si próprio não faz aparição no quarto jogo, apenas como uma pelúcia em alguns minigames. Aparição A pelúcia de Freddy aparece nos minigames da pré-noite 1 (e na primeira noite em si), 3 e 6. Ele tem uma cor marrom com uma cor mais clara na barriga, que tem 2 botões (como a maioria do seus homólogos) e segura um microfone em sua mão esquerda. |-| Galeria = Five Nights at Freddy's Menu Principal MenuPrincipal.jpg|Freddy no menu principal 431.png|Freddy Fazbear na primeira frame, sem estática 441.png|Freddy Fazbear na segunda frame, sem estática Freddys_Endoskeleton.png|Endoesqueleto de Freddy Fazbear na terceira frame, sem estática Freddy_face2.jpg|Freddy Fazbear em outra frame. Parte de seu endoesqueleto pode ser visto Jogatina Show_stage_nocamera.png|Os três animatrônicos no Palco 2.png|Freddy, Bonnie e Chica encarando a câmera 68.png|Bonnie desapareceu 223.png|Chica desapareceu 224.png|Freddy sozinho no Palco Freddy_Staring.jpg|Freddy sozinho, encarando a câmera Cam1B_freddy.png|Freddy a espreita da Área de Refeições Cam7_freddy.png|Freddy se escondendo nos banheiros 487.png|Freddy caminhando pelo Corredor Leste 486.png|Freddy no Canto do Corredor Leste, olhando diretamente para a câmera O2hyThN.png|Freddy Fazbear arrancando sua própria cabeça em um pôster distorcido 525.png|Freddy nas alucinações. Note as veias de um olho humano Freddyattack.gif|Freddy atacando o jogador. Diferente de como acontece quando a energia acaba, Freddy está com os olhos de seu endoesqueleto Freddykillenergy.gif|Freddy atacando o jogador após tocar seu jingle DarkFace.jpg|Close-up de Freddy enquanto ele toca seu jingle Freddy_spook.gif|Freddy tocando seu jingle após a energia ter acabado Imagens Clareadas Arquivo:Stage_Normal.png|Freddy e seus amigos Arquivo:Stage_NoBonnie.png|Bonnie desapareceu Arquivo:Stage_NoChica.png|Chica desapareceu Arquivo:Stage_Freddy.png|Freddy sozinho no Palco Arquivo:Stage_FreddyStare.png|Freddy encarando a câmera do jogador Animatronics.png|Todos os 3 animatrônicos encarando a câmera DiningArea_Freddy.png|Freddy Fazbear na Área de Refeições Restroom_Freddy.png|Freddy no Banheiro 487_brightish.png|Freddy caminhando pelo Corredor Leste EastHall_4B_Freddy.png|Freddy encarando a câmera com seus olhos de endoesqueleto no Canto do Corredor Leste WestHall_Distort.png|Pôster distorcido de Freddy Fazbear no Canto do Corredor Oeste Poweroutbright.jpg|Freddy Fazbear tocando seu jingle Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Jogatina MainMenuOldFreddy.png|Freddy no menu principal, com Toy Bonnie e Toy Chica. Note que ele está sem olhos PartsService.png|Freddy, Chica e Bonnie na sala de Partes & Serviços ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndService.png|Freddy e Chica na sala de Partes & Serviços 201.png|Freddy sozinho na sala de Partes & Serviços 212.png|Freddy no Salão Principal OldFreddyStaringIntoPartsServiceCam.png|Freddy encarando a câmera da Sala de Festas 3 PartyRoom3FreddyDark.png|Freddy encarando a câmera da Sala de Festas 3, luzes desligadas Freddy_Down_The_Hall.png|Freddy no corredor em frente ao Escritório FreddyReaachingForPlayer.png|Freddy dentro do Escritório FreddyScreen.png|A rara tela de Freddy sem olhos, que pode aparecer após a inicialização do jogo Freddy_in_office_transparent.png|Textura de Freddy no Escritório Minigames da Morte GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Cabeça de Freddy no minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life" Freddydance.gif|Sprite de Freddy em um dos Minigames da Morte em Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FreddySpriteWalkingDownSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy andando para baixo FreddySpriteWalkingRightSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy andando para a direita FreddySpriteWalkingLeftSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy andando para a esquerda FreddySpriteWalkingUpSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy andando para cima Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Jogatina Animatronic Teaser (FNaF3).jpg|Um manequim com partes do traje de Freddy pode ser vista atrás de Springtrap em uma imagem teaser FNaF3 Office.png|Um pôster e o manequim de Freddy podem ser vistos no Escritório CAM 02 Light On.png|Outro pôster de Freddy visto na Cam 02 CAM 07.png|Parte da cabeça de Freddy pode ser vista estampada em uma máquina arcade na Cam 07 CAM 10.png|Na Cam 10, um pôster cartunesco de Freddy pode ser visto Heads.png|A cabeça de Freddy pode ser vista ao lado da cabeça de Foxy, de Chica e de Bonnie no Good Ending HeadsGlowing.png|A cabeça de Freddy e as outras cabeças, no Bad Ending BeginNewspaper.png|A cabeça de Freddy vista em um artigo de jornal avisando sobre a Pavores Fazbear. Note que ele está sem orelhas e sem olhos FNAF ending paper.png|A estatueta de Freddy aparece em um artigo de jornal no final do jogo Freddy_PaperPal.png|Textura do boneco de papel de Freddy que raramente aparace no Escritório Freddy_Poster.png|O cartaz de Freddy no Escritório e na CAM 02. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay Bedview.png|Uma pelúcia de Freddy sentada na cama. Minigames Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Freddy junto com os outros animatrônicos originais, no desenho "Fredbear and Friends". FreddyPlush.png|Uma pelúcia de Freddy. FreddyBully.png|Um "valentão" vestindo uma máscara de Freddy. Variados Trailers Freddy_trailer.gif|Freddy Fazbear no início do trailer do primeiro jogo FreddyOnStage.jpg|Freddy no Palco durante o trailer Meet_the_bots.jpg|Freddy e sua banda numa performance Freddy_Fazbear's_Pizza_Band.gif|Freddy e sua banda tocando Freddy_Fazbear_close-up_FNaF_2.png|Freddy Fazbear no trailer do segundo jogo Hewillback.png|Freddy aparecendo entre Bonnie e Chica durante o trailer teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Five Nights at Freddy's FNaFreddy.png|Uma arte de Freddy de Five Nights at Freddy's Five_Nights_at_Freddy's.png|Freddy em uma Box art de Five Nights at Freddy's Wikia-Visualization-Add-6,freddyfazbearspizza.png|Freddy na frente de dois endoesqueletos Freddysemmascara.png|Freddy sem máscara, mostrando seu endoesqueleto Freddy_Fazbear_close-up_animated.gif|Close-up animado de Freddy Fazbear Freddy_doll.png|A pelúcia de Freddy, disponível apenas para Android, na versão móvel de Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FNAF 2 picture.png|Freddy numa cover-art de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FNaF2_IndieDB.png|Freddy na arte de IndieDB Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_2_icon.jpg|Freddy no ícone de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FreddyFazbearDoll.png|Pelúcia de Freddy. Ela pode ser conquistada após concluir o desafio "Freddy's Circus" LoneMicrophone.png|Réplica do microfone de Freddy de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Esse microfone pode ser obtido após completar "Fazbear Fever" presente no modo Custom Night Fnaf2.jpg|Freddy em uma imagem promocional do segundo jogo Freddy_Icon.png|Rosto de Freddy na tela de customização da Custom Night FNAF2GameOverScreen.png|Freddy visto na tela de Game Over Fazbear_Head_Cutscene.png|Ponto de vista de Freddy Outros Thankyou.jpg|Imagem de agradecimento de Scott Cawthon que mostra todos os personagens da série (excluindo os Phantoms) Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoria:Animatrônico Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Personagens